Zaam
by TheNumberNineIsEight
Summary: The Dovahkiin has lost, and the world will burn. Even so, the brenton finds herself getting..intimately involved with one of the dragons. Alduin. He has marked her his slave, Zaam, and intends to use her to get the satisfaction he wants, as well as other things... a bit AU I guess...
1. Sizaan

**This is just something stupid i came up with at 4am with a lady boner thinking about dragon sex and playing CoC. u-u I am sorry. BUT, if you like it, good for you, if you don't, I understand I am just awful. ;-; And I will cry for the misery I have caused you, please review.**

**It's M for sex reasons and maybe some major violence along the way depending if I decide to let Alduin kill the Dovahkiin. ;-; Her fate rests in his claws. WHICH IS WHERE NO WOMAN PRBLY WANTS TO BE. **

* * *

><p>The battle was on, and the flames flew. Shouting for Alduin to just fall, to just die, I roared the Dragonrend "<strong><em>JOOR ZAH FRUL!<em>**" His wing flutter for a moment, and he takes a nose dive into the dirt in front of me. His jaws snap at me, growling. I back away, and he rumbles. "_ Dovahkiin fen aus, orin ahst fin daan do dii.*_" I knew I didn't want to know what he said, but my curiosity still wanted to ask. He rears back, screaming fury into the air, flapping his wings to no avail. He was grounded, and I prepared to strike, and my team was as well. The ground disappeared, the background, the people, Alduin.

I turn around, seeing only grey. Things shift suddenly and I'm back in the battle, a hand shaking me violently. "This is _no_ time for day dreaming let's _go_!" I recover, and charge at Alduin, slicing at his wings. Blood splatters on me, and I hear him cry out in pain. I suddenly feel sorrow, regret, pain. It tugs at me, warding me off. I shake my head going in for another swing, but his claw lands on top of me, crushing me. _He_ groans in pain, and I join the team, feeling a rib crack.

I try to push him off, knowing it would be no good. "G-Guh… You're such a f-fatty, Alduin." I chuckle; trying to make the best of what may possibly be my last moments. His claws clamp down on me as he raises me into the air, whipping my team members out of the way with his tail. He squeezes me, and I scream as another rib breaks. "Mey Dovahkiin*, You show courage... But your hope will all be gone once I finish you off." He opens his jaw, and I ready myself to be torn to bits.

But he stops, tilting his head. "Wh-What…" I was expecting to die, and yet he was hesitating, such a horrible… "_Stin…*_" He shoots up, bringing me with him into the air. I was almost certain he was going to drop me, but kept a firm grip on me. He goes up, up, until all you could see was fog. "S-So… Death by falling? Boring.." I joke, but heights really scare me. He laughs, squeezing me. "Too easy, too merciful. Behold, my freedom!" I blink, and, I wake up. I try to sit up, but my ribs are still broken, so obviously, that was not a dream. I see near me a pile of bones, dragon bones. Trees, grass, deer, I was nowhere near where I was, or where I was supposed to be. The bones begin to glow, and grow, flesh pouring out of them like blood from a wound. I try to get away, but I could feel the broken fragments of my ribs moving. I sat there and watched as the flesh clings to the bones, building it's body, creating tendons, muscle, skin, oh I think I was gonna be sick.

It moves, the last of its skin forming over the last layer, and then scales. The scales seemed to come in painfully, as the dragon cries in agony. Alduin. He..He's back in this world… but… how…? I barely understood how the elder scrolls and even basic magic worked how… I just could not wrap my mind around it. I try to move as far away as possible, but he sees me, and even though it's obvious he's in terrible pain, he crawls after me, pinning me under one claw. "G-Geez.. That hurts…"

He growls, a deep rumble in his throat. "This world is now mine, _Dovahkiin_." He spits out the word like a joke. I groan as he crushes me further. "H-Hurry up and k-kill me then!" I whine. "Ni nu*, you still serve a purpose, Zaam*." He hisses, looking around. "First, we take over this tiny town, murdering most, while I find one to lock you up for me." I grunt. "I'm no u-use to you like this; j-just what the hell are you planning?" He gives me a laugh, but doesn't let me in on his little scheme.

The town burned as I watched helplessly. You'd think his one wing claw wouldn't hold me that well, but it really hurts, and it's surprisingly good at keeping me still. This changed as he scared one of the villagers in cuffing and collaring me in iron. The chains were heavy, and were linked to a horn growth on his back, so I was forced to ride him. The young boy was promptly eaten afterwards, but it was as I expected, even though I did warn him.

For all it was worth, it was slightly better than being squeezed half to death. The air was cool, and it was nice on my wounds and bruises. The death and destruction didn't bother me as much as it should've… I was used to bloodshed, murder, even by my hands. Maybe I was just tired. My stomach growls. Or hungry. I lay on Alduin's back, wondering the horrors he was going to make me watch next, but just honestly too tired to worry much about it. By the nine I was sleepy… I wonder why as I drift off.

The dream was hot, fire scorched the ground, and it hurt. Trees were burning, and so were my clothes. I could feel myself melt away into the burning world, Alduin laughing at my pain. Something about a dog too…. And a mad god… heheh… funny…

I wake up, groggily sitting up. We were on the ground, and it was mostly lit in flames. Solitude was on fire, and at least 4 dragons were flying around it, picking off people one by one. "Geez, do you never stop? It's always, 'let's go burn down a city.' It's never what _I_ want to do." I joke, mimicking his voice, badly. He grunts, obviously not paying attention to me. He's not facing me, so it's hard to tell if he's staring at the flames or not.

"Starvation?" He turns his head slightly. "What?" He sounds surprised. "Starvation, is that how you're planning on killing me?" I tug at the chains a bit. "No." I groan, looking up at the night, seeing Masser in the sky. It looked bigger than usually, possibly due to it being a full moon. Stars glittered the sky in a beautiful wonder, despite the current situations. I wasn't much of a religious folk, but couldn't the gods see this horror?

Alduin shakes me off, and I fall on my butt. I grunt. My poor butt. I feel something sticky and warm on my cheek, and shiver. It slid under my chin, then back to where it came from. It leaves a slimy trail as it does. Alduin stares at me, shifting. It's really creepy considering all the horns. The chain still attached to his back, I couldn't run, I was as far away as I could possibly get.

"Wh-What was that for?" I ask instead. "_Nahkip_.*" And does something completely just… oh gods… He pushes me down and nears my face, which I turn away. This doesn't help, and he presses his muzzle against my mouth, pushing that gross long tongue in my mouth, forcing it open. Something pours into my stomach, past my own tongue. It seems like he's baby bird feeding me, and I did try to get out of it, biting his tongue, but it was tough, and he didn't waver.

Oh gods that was so gross. His tongue slips out of me, licking his scales as it slides back into his mouth. "G-…. Wha-… I don't… _Wh-What was **that**?!_" My voice cracks as I try to voice my distress. "You implied you were hungry, and I had something to offer you, let that be enough." I can still taste him and whatever it was he fed me in my mouth, which to be honest wasn't horrible, but just- he just- I- Oh by the nine!

His tail flicks in annoyance. "Do not expect extravagant meals as you stay with me, _zaam_, this is not for your enjoyment." He glares at me and I shrink back, withdrawing all comments. I suddenly shudder, thinking horrid thoughts, his tongue… oh gods… why must I think like that… A dragon lands nearby, what I could recognize as a blood dragon. These dragons were simply wonderful in looks. The sails, the horns, the tail, such a beautiful dragon. Being a dragon slayer of sorts, I don't get to admire them as much up close.

It speaks to Alduin in dragon tongue, before looking over at me. All chained up, the perfect meal. Wait, does that mean Alduin fed me people? Uhg… This just keeps getting worse… I was really just a tiny brenton, supposedly supposed to be good at magic? Not me. I was just short, and puny. My combat skills were awful too, but I had managed to kill a few dragons, with help… The dragon nears me. Alduin shouts and the dragon looks startled. He speaks to him like he's about to tear his throat out, but I really just don't know what he's saying. I could notice a few words like Worm, but that was it. He looks at me. "Climb, we're leaving, and I still need you alive." I nod, climbing on his back, clinging to his scales.

He takes off into the sky, away from solitude. I was hopeless. I knew I was going to die, but when? I'd rather he'd do it soon, this was really getting boring. It doesn't take long before we land, on top of a mountain, of course. Dragons really love mountains don't they… This time he rips the chain off his back, the chain breaking before his horn. He throws me on the ground. Y'know, riding on Alduin is horrible enough with all the horns and spikey scales, but being thrown off, I was lucky not to lose a limb.

He roars as I try to recover from the rough landing. "Uhg.. Don't you know how to treat a lady?" I sit up painfully. "You _reek _of **smoliin**.* You _joorre*_ **_disgust_ **me!" He hisses, snapping his jaw at me. "Suh…sm…smol…leen.. lein….?" I attempt to ask the question, but get stuck. He growls at me again. "Can't you _smell_ it? It's horrid!" His whole head is bigger than me, he could eat me in one bite if he wanted to… but I doubt he'd let me die so easily. I back away with that thought in mind. He just gets closer, closing the gap faster than I could back away. His claw is on me again, and I yelp. "Wh-What're you talking about!" I squeak. I feel the claw rip through my clothes, and dreaded for it to rip open my skin. But it never happened. My clothes to shreds, I make an effort to hide myself.

It does me no good, he can still see me, and is staring. "Dovahkiin." He speaks my title with no malice or sarcasm; instead something far more interesting decorates it. "_Dovah_." That long, sticky tongue licks at my belly, leaving a thin film of saliva. Oh gods… he was going to eat me… and tease me every step of the way… I curse my legitimate liking for this treatment, hating myself and him for being put in this situation. I didn't know if he knew it, but with every lick, he got closer and closer to my 'hot-spot' and this was really just unacceptable. "uuun…. Just kill me alreadyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I whine, but he just chuckles. "Wh-What're you w-waa-aait! Ing for… " I egg him on, but he refuses to take the bait.

He must really not know what that spot is, because his tongue is now in full contact with it. Alduin's tongue reaches inside, making me shudder in pure ecstasy. Oh gods if this is how it's going to end, this is a good way to go out! I can't help but throw my head back, and moan it's so good. "Do-Don't y-y-you knoo-oow what you're d-d-doing to m-me!" I breathe as his tongue is now inside, flicking inside to out. I was literally being tongue fucked. This was great, but it felt like I should be ashamed. Worried about something, but I was too far deep in my own pleasures to be _too _concerned.

At that point I didn't question him any further and just relished in the feelings he was giving me. It was just the best I've ever had; his tongue pushed deep inside and the way he teased me on the outside proved he's got experience. I clamp down suddenly, feeling myself unable to handle it anymore. I shudder, feeling the pain in my ribs as I orgasm, it's so awfully pleasant. He stops, staring at me panting my lungs out.

"Wh- ….I don't… get it…" I cover my face with my shackled hands. "Was this…" He hums. "Not exactly." His tail flicks behind him. I could swear he was smirking at me. "Glaring will get you nowhere _zaam_, if you were truly _dovah_ you would rejoice at my approval." "I-I'm not a dragon though! And you know it! I can't… though I must admit… you caught me off guard…" I blush. I really didn't expect this attitude from me, this whole day I've felt… weird… submissive… just… ok with all this violence… the burnings… the eatings… oh jeez what did he _do_ to me!

"You are useless _dovahkiin_, best make the most of what I have brought forth to you." My world was burning, and I was sitting here.. laying… having some kind of pseudo sex with a dragon! "_Smoliin._" He whispers, sitting up. He was having obvious issues keeping himself together, the little sheath that stored his you-know-what's was having issues storing his. I feel sort of bad for him; he did let me… before he even got a chance… uh… "Problems?" I ask, really not able to ignore it any longer. He rubs his belly with his one claw. "Nid. Het..*" It slides out; it's a big black thing, with weird bumps. I think about my options. I could run and maybe survive. Or become a dragon's wife thing….

The votes are in, and it's my groin talking this time. Curious, I try to make my way over to Alduin, who snaps his jaws at me in response. I huff. "Don't be a baby… You put this one on yourself." I stumble over, clutching my ribs every step of the way. It was agonizing. "Now, I'm not a dragon, but you _did_ do something nice to me, only fair right?" I cringe as I settle down, feeling my ribs move uncomfortable.

"If it'd fit… I'm sure it'd be nice…" I whisper to myself, which causes _him_ to twitch. Though my hands are bound, I could still manage to move my hands around him, at least a little bit. "Never really been into this whole 'kill all dragons' thing y'know?" I stroke him, and he rumbles. "I mean, ever since I was little, I've always enjoyed the dragon lore, the different kinds. Never once did I see something about being nice to them." I pull his down, it a little to erect for me to reach the tip. I licked at him lightly, just for a taste. I was a bit surprised, it wasn't terrible, and attempted to gulp the whole head. That was a mistake. It was far too big, and I nearly choked. I cough, and instead hug the massive member. He grinds against my body, and at that point I had no job.

I still licked him as he slid past my face, but nothing other than that. He came. He growls, stumbling forward and nearly on top of me. He stops short and I escape from underneath him. He lies on his belly and grumbles. "_Zind.*_" I really need to learn this dragon language. If the planet is going to be populated by dragons, I should make a point to at least try and figure it out.

* * *

><p>Dovah to english translations;<p>

**Dovahkiin fen aus, orin ahst fin daan do dii.***  
>The dragonborn will suffer, even at the doom of myself.<p>

**Mey Dovahkiin***  
>Fool, Dragonborn.<p>

**Stin…***  
>Free...<p>

**Ni nu***  
>Not now<p>

**Zaam***  
>Slave<p>

**Nahkip.***  
>Feed.<p>

**smoliin.***  
>Passion<p>

**joorre***

Mortals

**Nid. Het..***

No. Here..

**Zind.***  
>Triumph.<p>

Tell me if i missed anything!


	2. Sunvaar

**HIYUH YOU PERVS. Anyway, here's the second part of it, have fun with it. Make sure to nit pick, PLEASE(no sarcasm i need it ;-; ) Should i dive deeper into the sex scenes? AM I GOING TOO FAR? At any rate, I'll have the translations soon, though they aren't difficult to figure out I'm just tired and have an essay to write. ;^; That and I want to go pet my raichu ;=; don't hate me pls. **

**Please review!**

**It helps me know that you're really reading it, though the favs and follows are nice too, I love hearing y'all talk.**

**;3 ENJOY**

* * *

><p>After that day, things seemed to go along a bit smoother. Though I was still not love the whole 'murder all humans' thing. Because of this, I would be annoying, whining constantly about it. He would fly around because of it, Alduin never really answering me. He seemed to trust me to not run away after a couple weeks, and had taken the shackles off. Only to be replaced by something equally horrible.<p>

Cleaning. According to him, his scales needed cleaning, especially places he couldn't even imagine being able to reach. With all the twisty horns and out of place scales, this was a hard job, even with me and my tiny hands. Today was one of those days. I would grab what I had; dried out gourd insides and a spiky branch. At least the loofah was actual cleaning material; the branch was just something I found laying around, good for all those crevasses.

Stockholm syndrome; I'm damned sure I have it. I stick around sort of willingly, though I've learned running doesn't help… I could give excuses, sure, but really it's all just that, excuses.

Scraping dirt and blood off his scales is less than satisfactory, though I couldn't say the same about Alduin. He rumbles low, lying on his belly rather relaxed. I brushed and picked at them for hours, my arms aching. It starts to rain, and I just bless the gods. The dirt comes off more easily, and I was nearly done, and he growls. Lifting his wings, he starts to flap them, shaking the water everywhere. He also manages to splash mud everywhere. By the nine...

I sigh, drop my tools, and fall in the mud. I was done with this. "You are not finished, _zaam_." He flicks his tail, sloshing around the loose dirt. "Kill me then." I cross my arms. He twitches, growling at me. I hear the cry of a dragon, far up in the sky. It swoops down. It's small, pale, much more so then Alduin. Its head was only half my body, but it could probably still kill me. It stands up on its hind legs, probably to make itself look big. "Alduin, why do you insist on harboring this _human_, the others worry." He speaks. Alduin hardly moves at all, but as he stands up, he was already taller with only a small amount of movement.

"Pahlok fen drun hin dinok, lir.*" He growls. The smaller flaps his wings, moving back, bowing his head. I scoot away, wondering lightly if I could make a run for it? "Speak." The younger dragon looks back up. "Y-Yes.. We've been mulling it over… well not me but… the elders think we shouldn't kill _all_ the humans…" He growls, I could see him resent every words. "Says they provide several uses… Joorre… Jul… can only be good for.." He glares at me. Alduin cuts off his glare, infront of me, and walks up to the young one. "Watch your tongue, lest I remove it." He puts his head down and flicks his tail, looking like he was going to strike. "The jul are like cattle, if we kill them all off…" "There are other meals to be had, and they are too smart." "A smart _pet_ can be used more than a dumb one."

This debate goes on for a while, and sometimes they end up using their _thu'um_, the argument was really heated. I had run off by the time they flew up into the air. Maybe I'm not a sufferer of Stockholms.

I charge into a cave, sliding down its throat, and crash into what looks like an orc. Well, from the overly close look I got. "Ow." The gruff voice says, maybe a bit sarcastically, picking me up. "O-Oh hi…" I shrink back. "A brenton? You're just what we need! You know any good healing magic?" He sounds happy. "Uh… hate to disappoint but…" "Oh not to worry, our mage can teach you, he's uh… he could use some help." The orc sets me down. "W-well I don't really…" He pulls me deeper into the cave and at a pretty decent enchantment and alchemy table. The mage I was put in front of me was gorgeous. I could feel myself heat up right there. "Oh." He says in a low voice, that lovely, imperial voice of his. Orange hair, dark eyes, a beautiful body.

"And… Are you ok?" I suddenly focus on his face. "o-oh yeah to bo- be honest.. I-… I don't have a good grasp on magic…" I laugh nervously. "_Really_?" He sounded interested. "I thought all brentons.. had this inborn ability.." He thinks for a bit. "I'd like to look you over… study your abilities… see if what you say is true, but in the meanwhile.. I have a Khajiit to heal." He pulls up his sleeves and walks into another area.

He was a bit.. strange, but I can't help myself but watch his ass walk away. "So they say the Dragonborn is a Brenton woman, and she... Failed us... Is that you..?" He whispers. I nod weakly. He sighs, rubbing his scalp. "Well… _What happened_?" He sounds more curious then mad, so I tell him, most of the story. My journey across all of Skyrim… the dragons I had to fight or work with.

He sits down on a stool. "Well, that's… just doing all of that.. I'm surprised to see you're still alive.." I rub my arm. "Only because I became a… a sort of _pet_ or _slave_ to Alduin… He's uh.. The leader of all this madness.." I say quietly. "I just only managed to get away…" He scratches his head. "Y'know… I honestly thought I'd be mad at you but… Hearing the whole story really puts things into perspective for me…"

"I've been mad at myself since the beginning… between whatever time I had to even think…" I remember back to when Alduin did… _that_ to me… He never did mention it again, nor has he done that 'baby bird feeding' thing again… "Well! Tonight we'll drink, to whatever we have left, hm?" He laughs, and it's a deep, heart lifting laugh. I honestly feel better, and join him in gathering the booze and cooking a meal. I laughed, exchanged stories, toasted to the downfall of this new dragon empire.

I felt woozy only after my second drink, whereas the orc could just keep on going. "You lightweights!" He'd chant, joining in with a Khajiit in song. Something about a warm place, and home, it was nice. I could see the mage next to me sipping his drink cautiously, but even so, began to look a bit dizzy. I could hear Alduin's cries, but he wouldn't find me, not in here. "That yer dragon, lil brenton?" The orc slurs clumsily.

"Mmmmmhmmmm…" I warmly agree, sipping at a third tankard of booze. Whatever it was, it was addicting. The mage looks at me. "Youuu ha-a-have a dragon…?" He stumbles over his words. "Heeheehee, naaahw… he has _me_." I giggle, falling over myself and onto the mage. "Your lap is comfy." I purr. The mage huffs and chugs his drink before toppling me over on the cold ground.

"Haha-hic- He's goin fer it!" I knew nobodies name here, but we were all just taking it all in, the end of the world, just making the most of it all. I was here underneath a hot mage, or from what I could make out. Oh yes, there was lot of making out. Hot tongues, warm bodies, it was really all a blur.

I sobered up probably before the rest of them, groaning at the pain stabbing at my head. Next to me was the orc, with hardly a shirt on him. I boned an orc? Sweet. I got up, stumbling on my weak legs. I made my way around, looking for water, or a health potion at the best. The mage would have one I bet. I look for him, and find him rather immediately. Well, more of run into. I guess he got up before me, because there he was. I knocked over some of his bottles, and help him pick up. He thanks me, but says nothing else. "Hey." I say, stopping him from walking away. "Y-Yes?" "Did I fuck you too last night…? I don't…" He sighs.

"You were stolen before any such thing could happen." I raise a brow. "Disappointed?" He twitches, nearly dropping something again.

"That's irrelevant." I frown. "First of all, give me that." I take half of his things before he drops something again. "Walk." And we move to his alchemy table. "Second of all, hot sex with a mage? That's not something I get to do every day." Neither is being tongue fucked by a dragon but those are terrible thoughts, _terrible awful, **shut up brain**_.

"Wh-wuh.." I set his things down. "What's your name?" He puts down his supplies before facing me, and even then was fidgeting like an excited puppy. "Marcus..." Well that sounded rather dull. "Well Marcus, I'm looking for some water, or a health potion, got either?" I strayed away from the sex for now, seeing as how uncomfortable it made him. It might help if I waited till he got drunk again.

He pulled a bottle off his belt rather immediately and handed it to me. "That was fast." I said, impressed. "Always be prepared." He smiled a bit. I gulp down the potion, sighing in relief. Much better. "So, what's you guys' story? Just circumstantial?" I find a seat, and make myself comfortable. "You do know you're not wearing any pants… right?" "Yeah yeah, it's fine. Just tell me the story." I wave a hand. "Well, I was working with some guards, hauling some prisoners across Skyrim into Cyrodil, but uh, the dragons started to attack, a huge one, killed everyone except me. I just ran away, into this cave. Others just joined in, and it seems that's still happening."

I nod. "Well Marcus…" I start, but the orc comes in, groaning about a headache. "This where you ran off to…" He rubs his head. "I don't usually stay in a nude person's bed…" I sit back against the cold cave wall. "No end of the world cuddles?" "Not if I can seduce the mage into more end of the world sex." I laugh.

The orc starts to laugh, but soon learns that's a horrible idea and cringes in pain. "Health potion, it's great for such an occasion." I smile."So, being Dragonborn." He takes a swig of a potion. The mage stares at me. "Dragonborn?" "Does that mean you can, I dunno, speak the dragon language?" I shake my head. "I'm no pro at it." "**_Dragonborn_**?" The mage asks again. "Yes yes, I'm a failure as the Dragonborn _and_ a brenton, waddaya want from me?" I huff, crossing my arms.

The ground rumbles, and I hear Alduin in front of the cave. "Oh _crap_. Hide me!" I run as deep into the cave as I can, hearing the others follow me, or just going the same way, due to their being a dragon out front. The cave went pretty deep, as in, we found it safe not even at the end of it. "Geez… big cave you got there Marcus." I pant, slumping down the wall. "_Dovahkiin! **Tahrodiis lir!**_ **Zaam**!*" He screams. "Know what he said?" The orc asks. "Nope." "_Dovahkiin, return or I shall burn you alive! I **know** you're in there, little **slave**… You cannot hide for long._" "**_Go away! Clean your own scales!_**" I shout across the cave. "What?" Marcus asks. "Nothing important." I hum. "Hey where's that Khajiit?"

**_"YOL"_**

The cave was warm, but nothing we couldn't handle. Though that Khajiit… where was he? "He's… I don't know…" I grunt. "Well. If I don't come back.. uh…" I stand trying to think of something cool to say. Instead I just haul up the mage, and kiss him. I drop him and don't get to see his probably humorous expression and go and search for that cat.

The only one good spell I had managed to learn may save my life. Ward. I try to avoid the flames as much as possible, but, it wasn't. Only between breaths I could really look around. There he was, sleeping in a bed, completely unaware of the danger. I huff, and try to lift the man. It nearly breaks my back doing so, but I do it, and shuffle back to the depths of the cave.

I thought I was going to die, honestly, the flames, this heavy son of a bitch, oh god it was agony. By the time I had made it to safety, I had several serious burns and blisters on my legs which stung. The orc meets me there, and takes the man from me, _and_ picks me up, jogging deeper into the cave.

15 minutes and we make it back. Really, this was all just crazy. When we do get there, I'm set on the ground and so is the Khajiit. "Is he just a heavy sleeper or what?" I groan. "He's just… special…" The mage says.

"**_Dovahkiin!_**" I can hear him scratch around but only hit stone. I can hear him smash into the entrance. "Damn, he's persistent." The orc says. "What'd you do to him?" "Me? I hardly got a good hit at him before he took me." I grunt, touching my legs, cringing in pain. "Hold still…" Marcus applies something, something that burns worse than the burns themselves. "Ooh by the **_nine that hurts_!**" I squeal. The scraping around becomes stronger, louder. "H-He's going to get in…" I worry, staring at the tunnel. "Shush, no dragon cares that much about a human, even if it's death intent." The mage whispers and bandages up the burns. They were already healing up, but now were oozing fluids.

"Maybe…" I didn't expect him to be so persistent, even for _this_ long. I look at the mage, who stares back. "I can't be sure of that." He just stares, before picking me up, carrying me somewhere deeper into the cave. The orc watches over the Khajiit as we leave, and I feel just hopeless. As usually, I'm useless. I don't even have a weapon.

"He'll kill you all, and make me watch.." I whisper. "Hush." There he sets me, in the belly of the cave, the soft dirt, the cool air. I couldn't even hear Alduin's scratching around. I wrap my arms around the mage, really needing this hug. He hugs me back. We just stay there, getting closer and closer, really until I couldn't take it much longer. I slowly push him onto the ground, inching up to kiss him, and to my surprise, he kisses me back. I just melt in him, unlike how I could with Alduin. How could I be thinking of him now? I focus on Marcus, slowly, so slowly making my way to remove his robes. To my glee it unhooks in the front, and as I'm kissing him, I remove his robe.

He doesn't push me away as I slip my hand around his member, stroking it lightly. He responds with a groan, and licking at my tongue. He's so warm, so on fire it hurts. I'm suddenly on my back, grinning up at the panting mage. With me already pants-less and him with no covering, he just dives right in. A bit clumsily, he rubs at my insides. Not as well as… _shut up brain just **shut up**_.

Frankly, I was disappointed, but I moaned and clinged, trying to tell him otherwise. The most surprising part was that I actually came. And then again when he went down on me, licking around my insides I could hardly stand it. What he lacked in real skill, he made up with his mouth. After I had been treated, I felt much better, but that was short lived.

I heard Alduin, his roar echoed throughout the cave, ringing off the walls. "I… Really don't think he's going to give up Marcus…" I pant. "D-Don't go… P-Please..." I ignore his request, kiss his forehead, thank him for helping me out, and begin to walk out. I find a half decent dagger, and my pants, and put them on, hide the dagger, and shout out to Alduin. "The hells your _problem_?! Can't you go, I don't know, find another slave?"

I walk around the walls of the cave, seeing him claw persistently at the entrance. I sigh, sneaking to the entrance. "_DOVAHKIIN!" _He roars, letting out another burst of fire. "_Yol_!" I cringe and stay where I am, hoping not to get hit directly, but the caves were heating up again. "Shut **_up_** Alduin! I'm here, by the nine!" He removes his claws from the entrance slowly, sticking his long neck inside. He growls at me. "Why do you smell of the jul." He doesn't give me a chance to answer or even ask what he was talking about before snatching me up and yanking me outside into the sun. I'm flying over the trees, and as I stop cringing I see Alduin carrying me, higher and higher. I really thought I was going to fall, but instead, I end up trying to gather my stomach.

Uhhg.. I really hate heights… We land soon, in what looks like an arena of sorts, some other dragons rest on some rocks, cleaning their scales. He drops me before them, and they are suddenly to attention. "See? The _jul_ are easy to tame, they will be good servants." I can hear him growl behind me, I dare not disappoint him least he removes my legs. I stand clumsily and bow at the dragons. One of the bigger ones raises their head. "Indeed." It speaks in a low voice. A younger one speaks up. "But what if they run away, rebel?" Alduin chuckles darkly behind me, standing over me.

"We simply put them back in their place." I gulp, not ready to be 'put in my place' just yet. The burns still hurt, and I think my ribs are still healing. Another one speaks up. "Those wounds your doing?" It points out my bandages. Alduin looks at me briefly. "…Yes." Oh thank the gods. I straighten myself. "Let me see it." The largest walks up, his wings separate from his legs, making him have 6 limbs instead of 4. His front two limbs move up as he sits back on his hind legs. "Show off.." Alduin whispers."

The dragon picks me up, I could feel his claws shake, like he was worried he was going to hurt me. I appreciated the gentleness. "Do you think they would breed well? Stability is important." The dragon asks, inspecting me. I could feel Alduin's glare on me. "_Certainly_…" He growls.

This show-and-tell lasted longer than I wanted, everyone poking at me, staring at me. There was one who asked _me_ a question, and it was one of the younger ones. "Does he treat you well?" I really didn't know how to answer, and Alduin wasn't giving me any cues. "He's…. I'm fed… but that's it…" The little one seems to look at me sadly, but I was probably just imagining it.

I wanted to say ''absolutely horrible" though it wasn't entirely true.

* * *

><p><strong>English to dovah<strong>

***Pahlok fen drun hin dinok, lir**

_Arrogance will bring your death, worm_

**Dovahkiin! Tahrodiis lir! Zaam!**

_Dragonborn! Treacherous worm! Slave!_

((tell me if i missed anything, pls ty.))


	3. Ahmul

**This chapter confused me. I tried and tried to make it work, but i guess this will have to do. Anyway. Less unf in this, more drama! D: But yeah, have fun, please review as always.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED**

**;-; IT MAKES ME CRY TEARS OF JOY I SWEAR**

**GIVES ME MORE AND MORE REASONS TO KEEP WRITING THIS**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tahrovin.. Zaam..*" <em>He growled at me as soon as we reached wherever it was he intended to rest. "Seriously… I don't speak dragon… A lot of it anyway.." I look up at him, being carried in his mouth was really uncomfortable. He drops me in the snow, it being deeper than I expected. I fall through, struggling to stand without slipping. Alduin does not give me the pleasure of allowing me to get up. He pushes me down with his claw, holding his head high into the air, and just walks away. He does not forget to step on me again when he leaves, though not as hard as he could have. My bones weren't broken. That's a plus.

I also managed to lose my pants somewhere along the way… uhg…

He scratches his back against the side of the mountain, scraping off several scales. It looks painful by the way he grunts. I sigh. "I get it; I'll go get the tools." I grumble. Suddenly he jumps off the side of the mountain and takes off into the air. Something wasn't right.

I ignore his refusal to participate in his favorite activity, and build a sort of snow cave. It was cold, and this wind was making it worse. I pack the snow tightly, being particularly careful not to break through the walls. I make up the back, my hands already burning, red hot, the cold really getting to me. I take a break, stuffing my hands in my shirt. I cast some fire magic, but it doesn't last, my magic abilities being less than great.

"_Yol_…." I whisper, fire surrounding me, and melting my cave. The fire is put out by the melting snow, making me sigh. I hug myself. I start wishing I had some pants. "E-Excuse me! Ma'am!" Somebody calls behind me. I turn, and it's a man jogging up to me. He pants, and as soon as he catches up to me, he hands me a letter. "Th-The… There are people who wish to hire your service… huff… this…" I open the letter.

_Dear Dragonborn,_

_Yes, we are all aware of your failure to kill Alduin, and now dragons are everywhere. Even so, we cannot be without your ability to kill them. The emperor himself wishes to speak with you, though, with the dragons running about this may be impossible. We even have our doubts that you're even alive. _

_But if you are alive, please, come find us, most of us in Skyrim have made it to underground, abandoned dwarven cities, find one, and you should find at least somebody to assist in finding us. _

_We wish you luck in whatever situation you've found yourself in. The mere shame of having put all of Tamriel in danger would probably be punishment enough. We cannot stress enough that you come find us as soon as possible. _

_ -The Penitus Oculatus_

"How did you even _find_ me!" I look up at the courier. "I have my ways." He smiles. "By the way, it's customary to leave a tip." He looks at me from the side, nudging me. "I don't even have any pants." I say flatly. He sighs, sounding annoyed. "Don't tease me, you know what I want." He grabs my hands, staring straight at me. "Well… now see… That's not a good idea…" He tilts his head. "How come?" He ignores my comment, getting closer, warming my chilled body.

(Man she is a SKAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK. I'm sorry. Continue reading ;-; )

"Well first… out here in the snow… do you know a place we can go first…?" He frowns. "I know every **_inch_** of Skyrim!" I raise my eyebrows. "_Every **inch**_." I can hear Alduin's screams from up in the sky. "Sorry, but if we're going to do this we need to leave, **_now_**." I pull the courier away from the landing spot, but it doesn't help. Alduin slams against the mountain in fury, clawing his way down to the snow where I'm at.

He charges at me, swiping the courier away. He roars, and it's loud, almost like screaming seething rage. "By the **_nine_**! How do you _always_ know when I'm about to get a good lay?!" The courier looks at me and smiles. "Good?" He seems overly happy about this. "Not the time, so _run_!" I grunt as Alduin pushes me down into the snow. He glowers at me, looking almost like he was going to snap my head off. "Dovahkiin." He growls. "Why must you _betray me_? I **_own you_**."

"Oh that's very sexy." I'm surprised that guy was even still alive, but Alduin seems to have ignored him. "Well… urk… For starters… I-I need to indulge myself in niceties so-sometimes…" I try to push him off, though I know the effort was pointless. "_And_, you treat me like shit!" He flinches, lightening his pressure on me. "And what the fuck is your problem anyway? S'not like we can have actual sex or anything…" I grumble.

"Wait a second!" The man suddenly shouts. "Are you in …**_relations_**… with this dragon? Is that why you lost? Did you even **_lose_**?" This time Alduin notices him. "Of course she did." He laughs. "She had no chances of winning the battle with me." I glare at the dragon. "I **_could've_** won! If you weren't using whatever it was that was making me hallucinate!" "Hallucinate! Bah! You insult me! I have intended better plans with you." He roars. Somehow his claw moved off me, so I stand. "So then what? What **_have_** you intended for me? It's obviously not to kill me! Cause here I am! I'm still alive!" I yell at him, forgetting about the cold.

"Fool! Can you not see?!" He spreads his wings wide, flapping them just so to hold him up in that position. "Your intentions! The _kel_ may have predicted your victory, but they have also foreseen your downfall as my _zaam_, ahrk _kaal!*" _I stand strong, balling my hands into fists. "For _once_, could you just speak the language _I'm speaking_?!"

"Companion?" I hear the courier, and both me and Alduin look at him. "What do _you_ know of the _Dovah_?" The dragon lowers himself. "Like I said... I know all of Skyrim! What do you mean _Companion?_ Why would she work with _you_?" I look at Alduin. "Yes, **_Dovahkiin_**, tell us why." Something in his voice… it sounds like some sort of inside joke. He laughs. "Though I had doubted the stories myself, you seem intent to stay, and **_come crawling back to me_**." His dark chuckle makes me uncomfortable, that courier staring at me makes me uncomfortable. "I-I didn't! Y-… You came after _me_!" I back away. "You were aware that I could never reach you in that cave… Yet you came back." He circles around me. "Th-That's not true! I left… t-… Because…" I fidget, feeling his glare on me.

"I-I'll show you then! I'm le-leaving!" I huff, stomping away coldly, grabbing the arm of the courier. Alduin just sits there watching me. "Let's go!" I look back momentarily, seeing him smirk. I kept going, looking back to see if he was following me.

We do make it off the mountain. I'm not going to go back. Never. "You look sad." The man beside me says. "I'm not!" I say without thinking. He smiles. "Maybe you can convince these dragons to let us live." He chuckles.

I pout, but say nothing, afraid my tongue will spill something worse. We're walking, down the road, and I refuse to speak. He talks still. About his journeys, all the years of delivering letters, his tales of success. I let him. It's interesting, more interesting than my stories by far. Or maybe it was how he told them? His voice was infectious, familiar, and sweet. He even got me a pair of pants, though cheap and ragged, it was better than being bare to the world. I was surprised how the world continued, how man could overcome the stress of even a dawning dragon empire to set up stalls still. The vendors usually on wheels, and wandering, still selling their goods. Even with the many dragons, they could not kill us all.

I realize this, even though I had thought that we'd all be doomed, I forget, not everyone is as useless as me. I stop at the side of the road, just before we were about to enter the tiny town, still fighting. The buildings looked of a dragon attack, but there lay dead 2 bodies. The dragons burned away, somehow sensing me, burning their souls into mine. I look away, away from the stares of awe, anger.

I pluck a flower, _Dragon tongue_, figures. I feel the soft petals, enjoying this moment, even with the new souls giving me a sort of power feel. I could feel their knowledge, their hate, and their pain. They fill me with a sort of power, the power of shouts sure, but I could hear better, see better, and it consumed me with power.

There had to be at least 3 to 5 dragons lying dead in this teeny town, because I have never felt such a power before. "_Dragonborn! You've come back!_" I turn around. I lazily look at the guard in front of me. "Excuse me?" "You've **_come back_**! We've… We've all almost lost hope! But… You're still alive!"

"Screw her Dave! She's failed us already!" Somebody shouts. "Shut up! Now we have a chance to fight off these dragons! Please… I understand that the pressure to save the world is high, but I beg you… They…" "Ok. But I need a place to stay." I walk past the guard, and into the town.

The courier follows me, suddenly holding onto my arm. He leans into me and whispers. "Be careful… this town… Well… just be careful…" I really haven't been here before, but, I guess I had been too concerned with trying to stop this from happening.

I hear **_his_** cry. I can't help but perk up at this. He flies over the town a few times before landing. "**_Dovahkiin! I tire of you!_**" He's perched on a flimsy building, making it cave in a bit. "Have it your way." I say darkly, snatching the blade off the guard nearby. "H-H—" "Shut up. Run." I really didn't know what I was doing, but this is what I had waited for, my true test.

"**_YOL_**!" Fire is blasted towards me, and I cast a ward to protect me. The only good spell I knew. Fire streams behind me. Cries of people running off are apparent, and I jump forward, into the flames. They burn my skin, my clothes and hair singed. I swiftly climb up, and before he starts to take off…

"**_JOOR ZAH FRUL!"_**

I was angry with him. He had taken my respect as a person. I pull off my shirt, roughly yanking the cloth in his mouth, climbing on his neck. He rears back.

_My pride!_

I yank further, him almost falling backwards. "_FALL YOU LITTLE FUCK_!" I scream, slashing at his scales, which had little effect. I knew it wouldn't hurt him.

_My life!_

I slip the blade under his chin, pulling his head against me. His scales stabbing at me. He gags slightly, his eyes straining to look at me.

_My home…_

"You will regret… ever meeting me… Ever challenging me…. I will make you _beg_ for **_death_**." I whisper to him as he grunts, flapping his wings helplessly. Instead of moving back, he pushes forward, digging the blade deeper, now drawing blood. We fall off the building, and I have to let go, not wanting to get impaled on one of his scales. He hisses at me, his tail lashing around with irritation. Some try to take a swing at him, but it merely makes a sound.

_My…._

He leaps at me, always getting the upper hand, just like always. Even as I tried, I was still going to fail, still going to die. He brings his head down low, next to me ear. "**_Kiim_**_…*_" I feel this word, and it shakes me down to my core. I'm fidgeting, trying to resist it. He doesn't let me out of his grasp. His tongue sneaks out and steals a lick, a now new, slimy mark on my cheek. "K-Keh….Kill me then!" I shout. He pulls his head back and looks at me with a sly smile. "_Dii brit, Dovahkiin.*_" His voice is warm, and his posture changes. "_Joor… Dovah…Nid…*_"

_..Love…?_

"Yuh…. You…" I feel like crying, unable to swallow that lump in my throat. "No! I-I'm going to kill you!" I stand, pulling out my stolen sword. He sits there, looking down at me for a moment before sitting up, exposing his soft gut for me. I cringe at the gesture, the crying coming back again. "He-…Here I come!" I try to motivate myself, but my feet refused to move. I struggle to move, and I could feel all eyes on me. The only sounds were that of the gasping town's folk, and the occasional chattering. Some seemed to side with me to not doing it, others were just plain interested. Nosey bastards… can't a gal have a moment of peace battling a dragon in the middle of town?

"Hurry up then, _Zaam_." He grins at this, almost like it's a joke. "Hardly a scratch will do the trick." His confidence is annoying, but… Do I… Dare I? I slash at his belly, and he grunts, his innards spilling on me, his blood covering me. "Guh… S-s-s-s-smart choice… Do-Dovahkiin… Zaam…"

I shiver, seeing his body burn up. I feel him force his soul into mine. I feel his fire, his will, his _voice_. I stand there, unmoving. "He… She… _He's dead! The beast is dead!_" Somebody cheers. I drop the sword, my whole body shaking. Though his blood has burnt up, I can still feel him in my hands, in my entire being. He wasn't gone, he just moved. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>English to dovah<strong>

**_Tahrovin.. Zaam..*_**

__Treachery_... slave..._

_**_zaam_, ahrk _kaal!*_**_

_Slave, and companion! _

_**_Kiim_**_…*__

__wife...__

**___Dii brit, Dovahkiin.*___**

___My beautiful, Dragonborn...___

**____Joor… Dovah…Nid…*____**

____Mortal.. Dragon... No...____


	4. Ahst Laat

**A special shout out to Thuum dot org, a great source of cannon and non cannon dragon words, forever in my debt, and just wait, one of these days, I'll post an all Dovahzul chapter, and you guys will hate me. But, it will further my ability to create better dragon conversations and bring you closer to understanding Dovahzul as well. PORN THAT MAKES YOU LEARN, WHAT IS THIS.:3 have fun guys, I really love you all.**

**I know its a bit short, but bare with me, I've been busy with homework and other college shit, i just hope this is enough for you guys to figure out whats in store! ;3 enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>He's dead… right? <em>I can't move his voice echoes in my head. _Zaam_. Though it meant a horrible thing, it makes me feel sad, not because of the meaning, but because I probably wouldn't hear him taunt me again. The tears couldn't be stopped, and I slump down.

I hide my face, try to block out the whispers. It's really no use, he's actually gone. I never thought I'd be depressed about this… I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's that courier. He frowns at me, holding out a hand. I take it, and am hauled up. He pulls me into a hug, but it'd no ordinary hug. I feel him put something in my pocket. He then takes off his shirt, slipping it on me. I thank him, and wander over to Alduin's skeleton.

Another Dragon skeleton, like the others, litters the city. Some of his scales remain, and I pocket them, along with several bones. I return the sword I had previously taken, and the guard gleefully took it back, turning to his friends about how the Dragonborn used it and blahblahblah.

"Do you people have a forge around here?" Ah yes, I failed to mention, I was a master blacksmith. Think I was completely useless? Not a chance. With the bones slung over my shoulder, and pocketfuls of sharp, tough scales, I was determined to re-create my most useful armor. Destroyed the day after I met Alduin, rather easily too…

Being pointed toward the blacksmith, he looks down on me, his form tall, burly, muscular. "What is it, girl?" He grunts. "May I use your forge?" He laughs. "Sure, but if you lose an arm, it's not my problem!" He chuckles and walks away, continuing to sharpen his collection of swords.

I get to work, this time, I change the way the armor is set up, leather hide for the inside, and scales covering the outside. His horny scales will make perfect knives and the bones a good blunt weapon. I tear out the inside of the bone before forming steel inside it. It hardly warps, and I can now shape it.

My work takes hours, and with each moment, the blacksmith begins to help more and more, which really speeds it up. He even learns how to smelt the scales into moldable material. Each piece of armor is special, meant to hold a specific enchantment. I would have to take it in to be enchanted, but I'm sure I could find some money helping out. The sword I made out of bone and steel, light, sharp, easily used.

Though it was quiet now, didn't mean that it was going to be that way forever. The skies were clear, but the wind rushed across the ground, whipping up dirt. My armor fit, and I tied up the leather straps. I sheathed my new sword. My hands go to my pocket, feeling the familiar stone that was a soulgem.

Its edges were soft, sharp; the very sensation somehow calmed me, though how that courier knew that was beyond me. Dragon armor. Seems like forever ago when I wore it, it reminds me of what once was my home in solitude. I feel the stirring in my very being, like I'm forgetting something important. The sky is clear of danger, of clouds, and of Alduin's wrath. Though, something still feels off.

Like wriggling, burning, it itches.

I stand in the road, clutching my gut, feeling myself start to crumble. Though as quickly as it began, it stopped, and I felt fine. I look around, and it seems as if nobody cared to pay attention. Though the pain was gone, that feeling of… of… _Dovah_… Like the sky is filled with prizes, and the crunch of feet is exciting. I can hear them, their _hearts_, pumping blood. If I focus hard enough, I can feel them breath, they're warmth.

I had to get out of there… at least till this sensation wears off. I grab the nearest horse, gaining no complaints from any of the guards, and gallop away. I press the horse forward, the hooves beating across the dirt road. Dirt trails behind me; I can sense just the very light movements around me. Wolves. I push the horse to hop across the river. The village getting smaller and the swamps getting closer.

Forced to trot the rest of the way, I try to enjoy the scenery. Though my anxiety growing, I can't help but feel… twichy… The swamp in my sights, I push forward, staring at the land before me. So much space. I slow, looking around for a spot, a place to be alone. I spot a cabin, probably abandoned from the looks of the shape it's in. I tie up the horse and break down the door. The hinge flies off, clattering loudly onto the floor. Dust sweeps across the floor as wind calmly blows in. I hear something else though, muffled panting, and footsteps.

I take a step to the side, a knife slides past me, and it's if everything is moving slowly. I grab hold of whoever's arm, and throw them outside. This successfully breaks their arm, but there is one more, one more who isn't even attempting an attack.

I look over my shoulder, whoever it is they are cloaked in black armor, and a sneer. The one behind me doesn't give up, attempting a stab at my legs. I kick them square in the face, sending them… he.. toppling backwards. "I will break you. Run." I warn him, feeling the souls burn up inside me.

With a broken bloody nose, he limps away. "Why,-" "Can it, I'm not in the mood for this shit." I kick aside a bloodied body, and sit on the dusty bed. I needed this time to be alone, though this lady I ran into, plotting whatever little plans she was, would not leave me be. One more? I look to the floor, it all looking like dead bodies, except… this one… Playing dead mh? I paid him no mind, lying down.

The lady hops down from her… perch and walks up to me. "You mind? Your death stare is creeping me out." Even with her cowl, I could see the outlines of a frown. "Yes. I do mind." I groan. "Nearly killing my new recruit, and just busting in this building, who do you think you are?" She glares at me. "Listen, what will it take to get you to go away? I'm sort of tired, and want to just go to bed." I sit up, growling at whoever this gal is.

"Kill." She states. I swear I could hear the man in the corner's breathing hitch. "Who?" I raise an eyebrow. She walks up to that man, pulling him up, forcing him to stand up and still. "Why? What's he done?" "Does it matter?" I think about it for a moment. Sure I was itching for it, but… shouldn't I think about this first? Where are my morals? "Guess not." The man started blubbering, begging, pleading, which sadly was making me excited. Hs fear… Heh. The burning starts up, and I don't even stand. "_Yol_." It was more of a whisper, and the flames engulf him, instantly killing him. The gal backs off, her surprise plastered on her face.

"Wh-.." I laugh. "What'd you expect? Knives? Ha! Those born as a mortal dragon don't bother with such things." I can feel her glare, and I feel something escape me. A part of me felt relived and another part felt sad. Though my power rage remained, I could feel most of it drain out of me.

"Are we done here?" She balls up her hands. "Of _course_… But let me extend a hand to our… _family_…" What was this? She sounded like she was angry that she had to offer this up. "The dark brotherhood could use some more members… Especially after this whole dragon take over…" I scratch my head. "Sure, I'll think about it. But uh, just go away for now." She turns around. "Search for the door near Falkreath, when the black door asks the question answer, 'silence my brother'." With that she leaves, in a huff really.

I sigh, laying back down, hardly worried about the cold air which chills at night and pass out. My dreams are rough, plagued by kicking, punching, stabbing, slashing, and gutting. Oh if it was only so easy to go down that path. I knew that after this whole thing wore off that my desire for bloodshed would loosen its grip on me.

Then something weird happens, I feel warm, like a giant tub of hot water surrounds me. It wraps me up, never suffocating me, just there. Soon the warmth is mine, and I'm also the water, like a warm sea. I wake up, realizing these feelings. I wake to a body, the body of the man I killed. At first I feel grossed out, but as I investigate, it looks as if the wounds have gone. I look to see yellowed eyes and grey hair, though the facial features have stayed, somehow I knew it was him. I felt… How did I feel? He stares at me, and I suddenly wonder how this even happened, and want to ask many, many questions. He presses his forehead on mine and speaks in his voice."_Feyl_ _Dovahkiin_."

* * *

><p>Dovah to english<p>

Feyl Dovahkiin

*Morning, Dragonborn.


	5. Bros

**Sorry, it's a bit of a short and silly chapter 3 but I didn't want you guys to worry... so here it is! **

**I hope you enjoy it, cause, I'm gonna start moving this story along, and it might get a bit crazy... and sex-y... sooooooooooooo! TEEHEE!**

**ENJOY**

**RATE**

**REVIEW**

**RANT AND RAVE!**

* * *

><p>"Ho-" I didn't even get to speak as he cuts me off by pressing a finger against my lips. "Shh.. vund vis hon, Dovahkiin.*" He hushes me in that low tone of his. He moves his new hands across the armor, almost admiring it. "Hi frolok lokalus ko dii karaak…*" He whispers, looking back up at me with those glowing amber eyes. "Zeyda lokalus…*" I feel a blush creep up on my face as he kisses my exposed neck, before he attempts to pry the armor from my body. I squirm, trying to push him away. This wasn't right… Though he was now he was looking more… well… human… He kept speaking in that damned dragon language. "Dreh ni uful..*"<p>

He seemed to become frustrated with my denial, and started becoming more forceful. "_Zaam_!" He snapped at me. "_mindok hin staad_!*" He pushes me onto my back, _making_ me accept him. He unties the armor, removing it from me quickly. He sits on my legs, preventing me from moving or running. Though I probably wouldn't… Even if I knew this shouldn't happen…

Underneath only laid a tunic. I cursed Skyrim and all its mountains; it was _far_ too cold to be wearing anything but 6 layers of clothes. Sure you got used to it… but you were always cold if you weren't thick like a nord or didn't give a fuck like an argonian. The way he stares was horrible… He always looked like he was either going to kill or eat you… even as a man… Though thankfully for him he ended up a nord.

He hardly shivered, and as I looked up at him, I realized I could end this quickly, before it got out of hand. Despite how much I _did_ want it I probably shouldn't let him just boss me around. Bringing my knee up, I push him off me. "Stop!" I sit up quickly, moving over to pin him down. "What exactly are you _expecting _here?" "Dovah…" "No! Stop! Right there! So I can _understand _you!" I glare at him, and he looks like he was thinking.

"What I wish _slave_." He finally spits back at me. Harsh. I glare at him. "Well seeing as you're only a human now, I think the odds are tipped in my favor here." I smirk. "If anyone is going to be a slave it'll be _you_." I can't help but shiver, but I don't move beyond that, watching him closely as he growls in distaste. Finally I seemed to have broken through to him, and he turns away. I slowly stand, cautiously moving over to my armor. I quickly put it on, tying up the leather straps I had fashioned for easy removal and putting on. He slinks around like the reptile he is. If he had a tail he'd be sure lashing it around in hate.

Instead he gives me this death glare, and even though I should be keeping my eyes on his they fall to his groin which is certainly bulging with excitement. I blush, turning away before I'm caught staring.

"Stick around if you wish, but I'm heading out to go find a new home, seeing as you _demolished_ my last place." I pick up an empty sack off the dusty floor and a basket, along with a pot, some bowls, various utensils, y'know important stuff when on the road. However I needed to go out and collect some food before I completely passed out from food. I carry the bag in the basket, and the basket on my back with some leather strips, I don't hear the man get up or move, but as soon as I get outside, there he is. His golden eyes staring at me with malicious intent, and hints of lust around the edges. Still, my eyes drop, and I regret it. His mouth curls up in a smirk, and I just shrug him off and walk away.

I knew he'd follow, seeing as he probably had no clue how humans really acted or functioned. Or that's just what I assumed, but in any case, he was always at my heels. We walked along a dirt road for a while, me pulling my horse along as we walked, him whining about how slow humans were.

I got sick of his whining pretty quickly. "How come you've got a horse, but aren't using it?" "It's too hot in this skin." "Where _exactly_ are we going?" "Are you even listening to me anymore?" "Slave, I need water." "Rest would be preferable." Though it sounds polite in writing, he always managed to make it sound awful… by the nine…

I sigh, sitting at the edge of the pond, letting the horse graze a bit while I look for various veggies. When I _did_ find something, it wasn't anything too grand; A couple carrots, some gourds and a whole cabbage. Meanwhile, Alduin was chasing quail to no avail, cursing his new limbs and so forth.

I set up a fire, scooping up some water, boiling it in the dusty pot I had found in that shack. Giving up and squatting next to me, he stares at my findings. "Dragons do _not_ eat plants slave." I roll my eyes at the hilarity of that, him now being a human and all. "Well _humans_ do, so deal or you can starve." I didn't do well with hunting, if he wanted meat, he'd have to kill it himself. I can feel him glare at me, but I ignore it.

With a great rumble I hear the roar of a giant dragon flying above and past us with a huge _whoosh_, almost putting out my fire. With glee it doesn't stop, but that didn't stop Alduin from jumping over my fire to chase him. I grumble, mixing in some salts, the carrots and some cabbage leafs. This wasn't going to be a good soup, but at least I wouldn't be hungry.

About a half hour later of cooking, Alduin rushes back, with almost child-like enthusiasm. "Zaam!" He cries at me waving his hands around. "_ENGLISH PLEASE ALDUIN_." I yell back at him. "Slave! There is a mountain over there!" He point at the very obvious mountain in the distance. "Yes, there is." I half answer, stirring up the soup. "Meat!" He hands me some dead quails. I was surprised by the sudden change in mood, but accepted it as any other, and just went with it. "So what's on the mountain that's gotten you so excited?" I pull out my dagger. He starts rambling in that dragon language again, obviously too excited. "_English_ Alduin, _English_." He sighs rather frustrated with me. "Fine. There are dragons up there, dragons from my meetings, you know them as well." "The ones where you showed me off like some kind of _toy_?" He nods despite the obvious insult to me. Frowning as I pull out bits of meat, adding them to the soup, realizing the veggies will be a bit softer because of how long the meat will have to cook… but that didn't matter, it was meat. I plucked the feathers off another bird, and instead of putting it in the soup, I just cooked it over the fire, seeing as Alduin wouldn't eat vegetables.

Without warning he suddenly cuddles up to me, and it scares me as he looks up at me with big eyes. "We should go over there instead of whatever dumb plan you were going with." He pleads even with it sounding like a demand. I try to ignore him, pouring soup into a bowl and pushing it into his hands. He sniffs at the soup experimentally, licking at the hot food. He then sips it, and sits there for a moment. He then downs the whole bowl in one huge gulp. Damn those nords…

I just sit there staring at him, a bit shocked really after all the whining he did. He looks up at me. "Was better than what I was expecting…" He looks away, and I could see the faint hint of a blush. I grin.


	6. Vulon Foriik Raald

**SORRY PEEPS, I FORGOT I HAD THIS CHAPTER, HERE YOU GO**

* * *

><p>"Oh please, Zaam! Nust vis Hiif zey!* Dovahkiin? Rok! <em>Dovahkiin<em>!" Alduin was particularly whiny that morning. He'd do something about my not listening, but he had already tried that morning, and failed much to his distaste. He's instead taken to annoying me until I cave, which I won't I need someone I _know_ I can trust to help me, if he's even alive…

We're heading to Dawnstar, and it's been at least a couple weeks since Alduin has been human, and he's proven a weak one at that. Must've been why that Nord was so easy to kill... I could just kill him now, but knowing Alduin, he'd find some way to come back, again. Gladly I was on top of my horse for most of this; if I wanted to stop listening I could have just galloped off.

We made it to Dawnstar, but that wasn't the end of our journey. I dropped my horse off at the inn, as well as Alduin. I handed him 100 septims, which he gave me a confused look to. "Go in, buy us a room and possibly some food, now go." He stood there awkwardly even as I walked away, but I kept going, not wanting to know how all this would turn out leaving the dragon in charge of anything.

Maybe I was too rough on him, but so far he's treated me like shit… I battled with myself all through Nightcaller Temple, and as I pried open the doors, I was dragged in. "Ack!" I yelped, and I could feel a hand on my mouth, and whoever was pulling me backwards, deeper into the temple. I squirmed out of their grasp, and there was a sigh of relief from them. "Erandur?" He sighs again, and sits back in a chair. "How have you been Elona?" I smile, glad to finally see an actual friend. "Not so good." He cracks a smile. "But you're smiling." I chuckle. "So are you."

I sit next to him, glancing up at him. As usual he isn't afraid to look me in the eye, those blood red eyes of his… "So what can I do for you my Daughter?" I frown at that, never really liking the nickname or whatever he'd call it. "Besides Aid in help with the dragon problem? Plenty of things." I sit back in my chair, sighing heavily. He places a hand on my shoulder, and looks at me with kind eyes. Maybe if he wasn't so devoted to Mara… He could've been mine… I sigh at the thought, and toss it aside. "There's this… _guy_…"

That was the second most awful thing I've ever had to tell him, the first admitting my affliction with being a vampire that one year… He had helped me through that, offering his own blood, and helped search for the cure with me. He was so kind… I had told him about failing my mission as Dragonborn, and about Alduin, and how he is who he is now.

"So, you just left him at an inn? With money and your horse?" I frown. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying we should go check and see if he's still there and if he hasn't caused havoc." He stands and opens the door, gaining a loud "Shit!" from the other side. Fuck. Not much to my surprise Alduin was sitting in the snow with the grumpiest face I've ever seen on a man. "Weren't you supposed to get us a room?" He stands suddenly, turning his back to me.

"And instead you were spying on me." I cross my arms. He starts walking away. "Hey!" I reach out and grab his arm. "What's your problem?" He turns, looking at my hand and then glares up at me, pulling his arm away. "Hi! Hi hinskaal, wiizaan!" He growls. "_Hi lorot hi vis ru um voth naangein? Hi los dii Zaam!_" I grit my teeth. "Bullshit!" I bite back. "I don't belong to you! Or anyone else!" I had no real idea what he was saying, but I knew _zaam_ pretty well enough to get a clue. He seemed taken aback, and actually takes a step back. Shock was on his face, and then it changed into anger, and then rage. Instead of punching me in the face as I had expected he runs off, with _my_ horse no less. "_Hmph_, Fine by me." I watch him ride off into the snow, probably off to go to that mountain. I stand there for a good long while until Erandur takes my chin, pulling it up at him so I'd have to look at him. "That was a mistake, and you know it. Why not go after him?" I grunt. "Because he's a stupid evil dragon that tried to kill me?" He stares at me. I crumble beneath his stare, which was telling me that I was the one being stupid. He would never actually say so, but I knew that's what he wanted to say.

"Gah, fine! I'll go get the big baby!" I groan, walking towards the area that Alduin had run off to. I hear Erandur chuckle behind me.


	7. Sahlos Gejahrii Aar

**AN:I'm no longer translating the dovazul, to build up a langue barrier for you readers as well, don't hate me too much, if you _really_ want to know what they're saying, go to thuum dot org, they have a translator. It's a bit much to go for a fanfic, but mayhaps you'll learn some dovazul yourself! At any rate, this chapter was inspired by the song Tale Of The Tongues sung by Malukah, so thank her for this chapter(Just don't show her this omfg).**

**And sorry for the long ass wait. So without further ado, I give you chapter 7 of Zaam, _sahlos gejahrii aar_!**

My feet might've been bleeding by the time I caught up with him, and even then, I sat back and watched him. He had finally stopped at a cave, quickly dashing inside. I frowned, wondering why I had never seen this cave before… moss lightly covered the outside, and the air that came out chilled me to my core. I petted my horse, it being tied to a post before I went in. At least he had the decency to park the beast.

Gladly he didn't seem to go too far in, sitting at an old table with a single candle magically still burning. He sat there, his eyes focused on the ground, yet still glaring at me through his silver hair. I steeled myself, and walked toward him. I don't know if it wise to get any closer, those yellow eyes locked onto me as soon as I cleared my throat.

I waited there for a very long time, paralyzed with fear of him either killing me, or me having to swallow my pride and apologize. Both were extremely likely fears. My stomach dropped when his expression changed, especially since I couldn't see his real emotion from it. He stood up, and when I opened my mouth to speak I found my words were taken from me.

_"Dii hil."_ He whispered before taking my neck into his massive hands. Was he going to kill me now? After all this time? He squeezed once, twice, both a bit painful, but then he moved to my face and used it to bring me close. I grind my teeth in frustration, isn't this the part where I apologize? Despite my abilities, I can't speak, my stomach throbbing with guilt and pain. He stares down at my face, but I refuse to look at him. "_Hi los nuz kiir wah zey, tul Zu'u los gein wo los kiir._" I stood there, hardly able to pick out the words he was saying.

"_Zu'u ofan daar atumei kopraan wah hi…" _He slips his hands down my body, holding onto my sides, settling his mouth right next to my ear, making me shiver. "_Do not misunderstand me, once I have my body back, I will dominate you." _The only thought that produced was the thought of the time he decided to partially rape me, partially because to be honest the whole experience wasn't awful. I feel a blush creeping up just at the mere thought of that happening again.

"_Dreh ni funt zey dovahkiin._" He licks my ear, and his hands nimbly moving my lower armor off as much as he could before I grabbed his wrists. He looks at his hands, then back up at me with a knowing glare. "_Dreh ni qahnaar fos hi sahlos fah…" "Engl—"_ He cuts off my complaining with an awkward kiss, obviously very new to it. Quickly though he figures it out, and slips his tongue in, exploring my mouth with a sort of greedy lust. He gets his hands free, and starts removing my armor again, this time being mostly successful. "_Yol..."_ he whispers as he moves his mouth away to breath. His words turn to a warm fire, which does little more than keep me from freezing. I don't know if that was for me, or if it was a dragon thing. I wasn't looking down before so, I don't know when his pants came off, but there they were, down around his ankles. He then focused his attention to my top armor, untying and moving it upward.

I knew he was going to make a fight about it if it was necessary, so I didn't struggle this time. Instead I watch him closely, seeing how he would react being only a human now, and how he would go about this business. He has no problems, and was rather rough with entering. I grumble a complaint, but he doesn't pay attention, lifting me up for easier access. He didn't start immediately and instead stared at me. I clung of fear of falling on my ass, and he seemed to be enjoying every drop of it. A smile was clearly spreading on his face, and it was a bit unsettling. "_You must do me a simple favor, and let me go to the mountains, take me to the throat of the world, there, my younger brother waits, he will want me dead, but he will be happy to see me."_ Was this a request? "What're you going to do if I don't?" He appeared to be glad I asked. "I'll leave without you, that is all." That's it? "Don't make the wrong choice again…. _Dovakiin._."

He then thrusts upward, making it impossible to think anymore about it. He built up speed rather quickly, and I could feel him start to build. He grunts and groans into my neck, making moisture build up on it. While my front was uncomfortably hot and sweaty my back was nearly frost bitten. The pain made me squirm and howl, which only proved to drive him further over the edge.

"_D-Dovakiin,los dii….zaam…" _He growled into my ear, digging his nails into my flesh, probably drawing blood. I whine, tears welling up in my eyes, and before I can scream out in the painful release he locks his mouth onto mine.

It was the end of all my shame, right there on the sharp icy wall in some unknown cave crying out his name over and over. _Alduin! A-Alduin!_ He did not stop after the first or second time, but kept shoving deeper inside me with even more gusto than the last.

"D-…Do not f-fret my dearest… s-slave…" He panted, finally starting to fade. "I will h-have the en-energy to follow y-you to th-the mountain…" I sigh, my body beaten and bruised, not looking forward to what he has in store when he gets his body back…


	8. Nex Aar Zaam

**AN: As a frequent goer to this site I realized, that without stopping, zaam is the most read fanfic I've ever done. So to do this right, I've decided to throw all of everything away and work on this horrid thing of a fiction.**

**I'm changing first person to third, and we're about to learn a whole lot about the new and refurbished plot, because it was seriously lacking this before hand.**

**I'm putting the new ver here, but the olds are ready to enjoy. I'm starting where I left off, but I'm changing the past. I put this here now because I don't want to go back and read all the details of this fever dream of a fiction, and instead will get it finished.**

**TL;DR I'm changing a lot, and anything from here on will be the real deal.**

**Chapter title: Nex Aar Zaam**

Few have seen the fearsome strength of a dragon and lived to speak of it. Evelyn had seen more than her share, and more than she'd ever expected. She was infatuated by it, and horrified. She had to get away, and did so as the imposter had been sleeping on the cave floor, passed out from showing his 'strength'. Indeed it seemed as though the cave shook just by merely taking a step, the way out feeling as if it had taken forever.

Her horse stood just outside and she mounted with what little dignity she had left in her bones. There was yelling deep within the cave and she knew he'd was awake. In a panic she kicked her horse a little too hard and the beast reared back, having to hold on tightly as he took off.

She'd forgotten her shoes.

That was fine.

She'd forgotten her armor.

Also fine.

She had to ignore the cries behind her.

She was fine.

The horse proved it's worth as he charged at full speed, now back on the road, leaving the dragon man behind. Alduin had tricked her somehow, gotten in her head to think that she… cared! Impossible. The dragon war was on the verge of ending the world, but the world was fighting back, and they weren't exactly losing.

It seemed to be a stand off.

Without Alduin to lead the dragons, and without the dragonborn to kill the dragons no one seemed to be getting anywhere. Evelyn had to stop it, even if it meant going to Ulfric and begging him to help.

She would do it.

It was all going to be ok.

It hadn't taken very long to reach a town, and there she decided that she was going to sell her horse. It wasn't hard seeing as Ivarstead had no horses to speak of. She asked to be paid 50 gold, and then was treated to a meal at the inn, which seemed please that there was a visitor.

A young woman seemed fixated on her, asking Evelyn many questions about her life and adventures. Evelyn kept many details out, especially the more disgusting and embarrassing things away.

She departed right after, leaving the small town to her goal, Winterhold. She hadn't seriously considered it until she remembered the great risk she was taking upon leaving the newly bodied Alduin on his own. He was probably still following her, but could also be making his way to the Throat of the world.

She couldn't think of it, and instead followed the river. It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins anew. Welcome.<strong>


End file.
